Common Grounded (OV)
Common Grounded is the sixth episode of Our Verse. =Story= All of the gems were gathered on the beach. Garnet and Ronaldo were standing before the gems. “Garnet and I have discussed the mattes you are all addressing. We are awar-“ Ronaldo spoke but was interrupted by Maroon Peridot. “We’ve been trapped on Earth for ONE earth month now. White Diamond HASN’T sent help, and when she sends people, they’ll be coming to KILL US” Maroon Peridot yelled. Everyone looked at Maroon Peridot. “WHAT? I’m saying what we’re ALL THINKING” she said. “Maroon, calm down…” Garnet said. “We are ready for any situation that arises.” Garnet said. “OH, Are you fusion? You guys were barely even prepared for one fleet… if White Diamond finds out 8 of her precious gems are stuck on a rebel filled planet? What ever will she do.” “Maroon, if she really cared, they would be here by now, would they not?” Garnet said. Maroon’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “She PROBABLY is preparing the armies right now, you know nothing…” she growled. “I do know, I have future vision.” Garnet said. Maroon looked at Teal Sapphire, “Well? Do you see what SHE sees?”. Teal Sapphire silently nodded. “OH, Great, so our Diamond knows we’re here but DOESN’T CARE. She’s leaving us to DIE.” she yells. Ruby looked at Teal Sapphire, who had a tear streaming down her face. Ruby’s face turned red. “Hey Maroon! Shut up! We realize we’re trapped, you don’t need to talk so harshly about it though.” Ruby yelled. Maroon Peridot tsk’d. “We should take the first chance we get to leave this planet..” Ame said sadly. The Crystal Gem Amethyst looked up at Amethyst sadly.. “Yo, Ame… you could stick with us…” Amethyst said. Ame shook her head as she looked at a distressed Smoky Pearl. Ame pointed to Smoky Pearl, “I would... but i’m concerned about Smokes.” Amethyst nodded. “I feel you.. it’s just a bummer you guys want to leave.” she said. Ame and Amethyst hugged. Ronaldo had tears in his eyes, “Where will you guys go?” he said. “Probably another planet, if they’re coming to Earth, they’ll find us.” she said. “I... can’t come to another planet with you guys though..” “Listen, Ronaldo, we appreciate everything you’ve done for us, but we really need to get off of this planet.” Violet Jasper said calmingly as she put her hand on Ronaldo’s shoulder. “I .. I... understand...” Ronaldo said. “I’m glad.” Violet smiled. “Okay gems, we are going to fan out and work on building a ship out of the parts of our ship we came in.” the Gems said. “We’ll still be on Earth for a bit, but we’ll be on our way at any given moment, so I suggest saying bye now.” Violet said. All of the gems started saying goodbye to each other. Peridot hugged Maroon Peridot’s enhancers. Lapis sketchily waved goodbye to Lilac. Garnet smiled and hugged Violet Jasper, then Ruby and Teal Sapphire. Pearl said goodbye to Smoky. Amethyst hugged Ame goodbye. Ronaldo said goodbye to all of the gems, and they walked away. Ronaldo had a tear running down his face. “It’s okay, Frybo.” Pearl said, patting him on the back. End. =Information= Appeared Mention =Trivia= *Amethyst (Ronaldo's) is now called Ame, to avoid confusion. *To update everyone on what's happening, Ronaldo is with the Crystal Gems, the team he wanted to destroy, and his gem team is going to go work on fixing their ship in the event White Diamond invades. Since he's human he can't go with them. Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:A to Z Category:Our Verse